E o que preto significa?
by Asplash
Summary: Sabia que essa sua pulseira faz parte de um jogo?". Slash. NC-17.


**Autora: **Asplash  
**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, uma vez que são pessoas reais e pertencem a si mesmos.  
**Resumo:** "Sabia que essa sua pulseira faz parte de um jogo?"  
**N/A:** Essa fic surgiu por culpa de uma certa senhora minha prima que viu a pulseira preta que eu uso e me falou sobre o tal jogo que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Como uso a pulseira POR CAUSA do Jared, fiquei imaginando o que aconteceria caso ele participasse do tal jogo. Saiu porn. ^^

**

* * *

**

**E o que preto significa?**

Jared estava sentado em seu trailer, cabeça jogada para trás, bebendo uma coca gelada e encarando o teto. O dia estava tão quente que ele mal conseguia se mexer, o clima era absolutamente incomum para Vancouver e os atores estavam sofrendo para trabalhar debaixo de diversas peças de roupa e das luzes da produção. Jensen entrou em seu trailer sem bater e se sentou na mesinha de centro em frente a Jared, se inclinou por sobre as pernas afastadas, apoiando os braços nos joelhos e olhou para o mais novo com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Sabia, Jared – ele começou e Jared levantou a cabeça para encará-lo – que essa sua pulseira – e puxou de leve a pulseira preta no pulso de Jared – faz parte de um jogo?

Jared levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- É verdade, eu li no jornal que todos que usam essas pulseiras estão automaticamente dentro do jogo.

- E que jogo seria esse, Jen? – Jared perguntou, sabendo que dali não viria boa coisa.

- Ah, ele é bem interessante. – Jensen sorriu malicioso. – Vê, cada pulseira tem um significado – e puxou novamente a pulseira de Jared – e quando alguém arrebenta a sua tem o direito de fazer com você o que a pulseira significa.

- Ah é? – Jared sorria – E o que preto significa?

Jensen deu mais um puxão na pulseira de Jared e esta finalmente cedeu, soltando-se em sua mão. Jensen então olhou para Jared com uma cara absolutamente inocente e levantou a pulseira arrebentada.

- Sexo. – ele disse simplesmente.

Jared não pensou duas vezes antes de se lançar aos lábios macios do outro, os dois se beijavam como se nunca mais fossem ter a oportunidade. Suas línguas dançavam, pedindo entrada e seus lábios se abriam para permitir passagem. O beijo durou até que eles precisassem respirar então se separaram ofegantes, ainda segurando um ao outro, com os olhares cheios de desejo e começaram a tirar as roupas um do outro.

O que tinha começado apressado agora parecia não ter tempo pra terminar, tiravam as peças de roupa um do outro vagarosamente, apreciando cada pedaço novo de pele que ficava exposta. Jensen retirou a camisa de Jared e foi traçando um caminho de pequenas mordidas e beijos pelo tórax do outro, demorando-se em seus mamilos.

Jared por sua vez gemia e arqueava as costas, procurando mais contato, quando Jensen se afastou Jared soltou um som frustrado e abriu os olhos para ver o loiro de pé em frente a ele, tirando a camisa devagar e escorregando-a pelos braços. Depois ele tirou os sapatos e desafivelou o cinto. Baixou o zíper da calça num ritmo mais lento do que Jared podia agüentar, mas empurrou o maior de volta para o sofá quando esse tentou apressar as coisas.

- Shh, fui eu quem arrebentou a pulseira. Essa transa é minha. – ele sorriu e deu uma piscadela.

Continuou seu show de strip-tease terminando de tirar as calças e finalmente baixando sua boxer muito lentamente. Quando estava completamente nu, Jensen se abaixou na frente de Jared e começou a abrir o zíper do outro também. Jared estava paralisado desde que Jensen o empurrara de volta para o sofá, o corpo do mais velho era espetacular, havia sardinhas espalhadas por toda sua pele e Jared mal podia esperar para beijar cada uma delas.

De repente nenhum dos dois parecia mais disposto a esperar e se atracaram novamente em beijos, lambendo, mordendo e arranhando. Jared enterrava os dedos nas costas nuas de Jensen que, por sua vez, puxava os cabelos de Jared com uma mão enquanto o enlaçava pela cintura com a outra.

Jensen o olhou com olhos escuros de desejo e se virou para alcançar o vidro de lubrificante que eles sempre mantinham escondido em algum lugar para esses fins.

Jared estendeu a mão para pegar o vidro, mas Jensen negou, segurando-o fora de seu alcance.

Jared levantou as duas sobrancelhas dessa vez e Jensen sorriu mais ainda.

- Minha vez, grandão, já falei que essa é minha!

Jensen cobriu um de seus dedos com o lubrificante e o deslizou vagarosamente para dentro de Jared. O maior arfou ante a sensação de queimação que se seguiu o ao gelado do lubrificante.

- Devíamos revezar mais vezes. – Jensen falou, mantendo o dedo parado até que Jared estivesse confortável – Você é muito apertado. – e sorriu.

Quando Jared relaxou, Jensen juntou um segundo dedo ao primeiro e começou a movimentá-los devagar, preparando Jared. O mais novo já estava se movimentando junto com Jensen, tentando fazer os movimentos ficarem mais rápidos e fortes, o loiro apenas diminuiu ainda mais a velocidade e retirou completamente seus dedos de dentro de Jared. O maior gemeu em necessidade e frustração, ambos já estavam incontestável e incomodamente duros e não poderiam agüentar por muito mais tempo.

Jensen passou lubrificante em seu membro e começou a adentrar Jared com a paciência de um profissional, o moreno gemia e tentava afundar Jensen dentro de si, mas este tinha o controle e mantinha as coisas no ritmo que _ele_ queria.

Depois de dolorosos 15 minutos, e Jared não sabia como tinha durado tanto, Jensen começou a aumentar a velocidade e Jared sentiu uma onda elétrica passar por todo o seu corpo quando Jensen atingiu aquele ponto específico. Ele enterrou os dentes no ombro do outro para não gritar e isso pareceu estimular Jensen que continuou se movimentando, cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, atingindo repetidamente aquele ponto até que Jared estivesse pronto para gozar. Jensen diminuiu o ritmo e impediu Jared quando esse levava a mão ao próprio pênis.

- Você vai gozar por mim, só com o que eu fizer. – ele disse, com a voz rouca, ao ouvido de Jared.

Então começou de novo a acelerar o passo, mordiscando o ombro de Jared e deixando uma marca onde ninguém mais veria, só serviria para lembrar a ambos que Jared pertencia a ele.

Depois de vários minutos, Jared estava implorando para que Jensen o deixasse gozar e este aumentou a força e a velocidade dizendo numa voz sensual.

- Goze por mim, Jay.

E, simplesmente assim, Jared cobriu os dois de sêmen, um grito abafado contra o ombro do loiro, Jensen gozou em seguida, enchendo Jared com o próprio sêmen. Mais alguns movimentos e Jensen saiu de dentro do mais novo, ambos com as respirações descompassadas e os corpos cobertos de suor. Jared abraçou o menor e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Quando quiser revezar, – disse sem fôlego – fique à vontade.

E os dois riram abertamente se abraçando e beijando preguiçosamente.

- É melhor a gente se limpar antes que alguém da produção apareça. – Jensen disse, se levantando.

- Sabe, se você queria transar comigo era só falar. Não precisava arrebentar minha pulseira. – ele fez um biquinho e aquele olhar de cachorro.

- E qual seria a graça nisso?

- Eu quero uma nova.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews me deixam feliz. Querem me deixar feliz? Me digam oq acharam.


End file.
